


El buen uso de la práctica.

by Aisisres



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, M/M, ballet practice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisisres/pseuds/Aisisres
Summary: Yuuri tiene algunas dudas con su desempeño en la práctica del día de hoy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	El buen uso de la práctica.

Sentía el crop top pegándose a su cuerpo, el ensayo estaba siendo agotador, la rutina ya había sido repetida en varias ocasiones, y aunque particularmente no era alguien con sudoración extrema, el peso de la mirada del asistente del profesor, Viktor Nikiforov le ponía nervioso, en cada momento en que no estaba dando alguna pirueta durante el ensayo, si observa a través del gigantesco espejo del estudio de ballet, encontraba esa mirada tan azul como el cielo viéndole desde el otro extremo, en ocasiones cuando se daba cuenta que lo descubría ni siquiera se inmutaba y le sonreía hermosamente, pese a que la mayoría del tiempo y con sus compañeros de clase solía ser tener un rostro serio, iba y le sonreía de esa manera, haciendo palpitar a su corazón rápidamente.

—Muy bien chicos, suficiente por hoy— se pudo escuchar la voz del profesor en el estudio una vez que terminaron la rutina.  
Sus compañeros comenzaron a caminar hacia sus bolsos, algunos salieron rápidamente del estudio, mientras que otros se acercaban al asistente del profesor, para ver las grabaciones.  
—Ya saben cualquier duda pueden recurrir a mi o recurrir a Viktor— al oír al profesor, Yuuri tomo valor.  
—Em disculpa— dijo Yuuri, alzando un poco más de lo normal su voz, pero aun así apenas se pudo escuchar su voz debido a que varias compañeras aún estaban hablando con Viktor, trató de darse la vuelta, tal vez era mejor intentar otro día, pero escuchó la voz de Viktor.   
—Oh no se preocupen, si gustan puedo mandar el video al grupo de whatsapp por lo que no es necesario que me presten sus USB, así que al menos que tengan dudas pueden retirarse, una vez que la gente se fue despejando se acercó a Viktor.

—Hola— Dijo Yuuri una vez que todos estaban saliendo del lugar.

—Hola, Katsuki— en seguida Viktor volteo hacia él y lo miró de pies a cabeza sin disimular y le sonrió, Yuuri al ver esto se sintió un poco nervioso, aún ni siquiera se quitaba las zapatillas y seguro aún seguía muy sudado —¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? —.

—Oh, ¿Sabes mi nombre? — la confusión en el rostro de Yuuri era visible pero esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de Viktor se hiciera más grande y brillante.  
—Por supuesto, desde que te vi haciendo ese Grand Jeté por primera vez me decidí por ser el asistente de celestino—   
—¿Que? —   
— Es que me fue imposible quitarte los ojos de encima, disculpa— Dijo Viktor sonriendo, estiró un poco su mano y le dio un breve apretón al brazo de Yuuri, al notar que no lo tomó mal, no movió su mano quería sentir un poco más su piel.  
—Yo em de eso quería hablar noté que me mirabas muy fijamente, quería saber si había cometido algún error o lo estaba haciendo tan mal para que tu... — desvió un poco su mirada y miró la mano de Viktor posarse sobre su brazo, así que se acercó un poco a él, el magnetismo de su mirada lo atrajo, sin darse cuenta.

—No, todo lo contrario lo estabas haciendo genial— mencionó Viktor, él también trató de acercarse un poco más —Pero si necesitas algo me parece que puedo ayudarte dandote mis observaciones— Viktor sentía la boca seca, la cercanía con Yuuri le estaba haciendo mella, podía incluso sentir un poco de su aroma corporal.

—Me parece bien—   
— Ok si gustas puedes mostrarme como calientas en la barra— Con un movimiento de cabeza asintió.

La barra se encontraba frente a los grandes espejos Yuuri comenzó a estirar sus piernas, colocó una sobre la barra y comenzó a estirar.  
—Me parece que estás un poco tenso aquí— Viktor colocó su mano sobre la pierna encima de la barra y apretó un poco— relájate-- al ver sus ojos tan cerca y sentir su respiración rozando sus labios no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.  
— ¿Mejor?— el tono de Viktor al hablar era bajo y tentador, ambos estaban solos y su mirada penetrante le insinuaba algo  
—Si, mejor— tragó saliva cuando Viktor se alejó y siguió mirándolo elongar, Yuuri continuó con la siguiente pierna la subió sobre la barra y esta vez Viktor tocó sobre la parte inferior de su muslo, miró de nuevo a los ojos a Yuuri para asegurarse de tener su aprobación, al ver que no era rechazado acarició de forma lenta y firme toda la longitud de su muslo hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna, Yuuri le dejaba continuar, su toque le parecía agradable y la forma en como Viktor se deleitaba tocándolo le producía placer.

Se observaron por algunos segundos más hasta que Viktor finalizó el toque.

Yuuri continuó haciendo Pliés, colocándose frente a la barra con ambas manos sobre ella, de cara al espejo del estudio donde busco los ojos de Viktor que estaban fijos en sus piernas analizando sus movimientos, comenzó a doblar las rodillas con la espalda recta sin despegar los talones del piso abriendo las piernas tanto como podía, sentía como su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, al sentir la mirada de Viktor fija en él, de pronto vio como se acercaba a él sin despegar la mirada, se sentía nervioso, también un poco excitado, evitó su mirada, de pronto sintió la mano de Viktor deslizarse por su espalda y la otra por su vientre.  
—Necesitas mejorar tu postura, aunque veo que eres bastante flexible— el toque de sus manos le afectó, y sin querer comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. también su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. 

—Yo… — Yuuri no pudo formular frase alguna, porque su respiración agitada por el ejercicio y la cercanía de Viktor se lo impedían, hacer Pliés nunca fue tan difícil y excitante.  
—Cambia de ejercicio, ahora realiza una serie de Développés, lo más alto que puedas, quiero ver esas lindas piernas bien abiertas— Susurro en su nuca y le apretó un poco la cintura.  
Yuuri se elevó una última vez y se colocó de lado a la barra esta vez reflejado su perfil izquierdo al espejo y apoyó su brazo del mismo lado sobre la barra, enderezó la espalda y estiró hacia arriba el brazo derecho, apoyó firmemente su pierna izquierda al suelo estirando la rodilla y con lentitud comenzó a flexionar la pierna derecha y con la ayuda de su brazo la estiró hacia arriba jalándola hacia sí mismo, giró un poco hasta quedar con la pierna completamente estirada de lado, todo bajo la atenta (intensa) mirada de Viktor.  
—Mantén esa posición— Viktor se acercó de nuevo tocando la pierna elevada, recorriendola por completo con su mano izquierda mientras que Yuuri con dificultad aún la mantiene arriba.  
—Asistente Niki...—Fue detenido antes de que pudiera suplicar.  
—Llámame Viktor— un ruego salió de pronto de los labios de Viktor a la vez que sostenía la barbilla de Yuuri para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos —Di mi nombre, sé que tus labios quieren hacer eso y más— Continuó susurrando a una distancia tan corta que sus labios casi chocan mientras habla.  
—Viktor, yo… ya no puedo más— la cercanía de Viktor lo estaba haciendo sudar, el calor de su cuerpo no hacia más que incrementar y el esfuerzo por mantenerse en esa posición lo estaba haciendo tambalear.  
—Está bien, puedes bajarla—Yuuri poco a poco dejó de presionar la pierna con su brazo, pero la cercanía de Viktor no le permitía hacerlo.  
— No puedo hacerlo si estas tan cerca— Su voz era trémula, y sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos.   
—Descuida—le sonrió gentilmente y continuó hablando —Yo te ayudare—   
Yuuri se impresiono un poco cuando Viktor tomó su pierna de la parte trasera de la rodilla, Yuuri perdió un poco el equilibrio inclinándose hacia el frente y de manera inconsciente se sostuvo de los anchos hombros de Viktor   
—Muy bien, con lentitud— Su aliento choco contra su boca y sus miradas se encontraron, se observaron detenidamente, de pronto Viktor soltó un lamento con voz grave —Oh Yuuri tu me estas volviendo loco— y sin ningún aviso, Viktor acercó sus labios a los suyos para de manera lenta e intensa comenzar a besarlo, Yuuri cerró los ojos por puro instinto, sintió sus labios ser devorados con delicadeza y con ritmo constante, cuando al fin se separaron le miró con el rostro completamente enrojecido y sorprendido, Viktor consciente ahora de lo que hizo, comenzó a disculparse.  
—Oh… yo no trataba de hacer esto, no así— Trato de separarse pero esta vez Yuuri lo interrumpió.  
—Dices eso pero no has dejado de tocar mi cuerpo por todas partes— antes que siquiera pudiera decir una excusa, esta vez Yuuri lo tomó de la quijada y comenzó a besarlo de manera aún más intensa, Viktor de inmediato le correspondió consumiendo de sus labios el sabor de su boca y con su lengua rozó lo más posible la contraria, tomó la pierna de Yuuri y la hizo envolverle la cintura, con la mano derecha levantó la otra haciendo lo mismo, lo colocó sobre la barra y mientras lo besaba aún ferozmente comenzó a frotar su cuerpo endurecido contra el de Yuuri, ambos dejaban escapar pequeños jadeos mientras se besaban y la fricción de sus cuerpos no paraba, ya no era suficiente, por más que ambos trataban de moverse de manera en que sus miembros se rozaran era imposible debido al protector que usaban para el ballet, Viktor separó sus labios y rozó con dos dedos los labios de Yuuri.   
— Yuuri~ Creo que deberíamos detenernos— Yuuri sorprendido lo miró y después como si recién cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se asustó.  
— oh, tienes razón yo...— Yuuri trató de separarse de Viktor pero fue detenido.  
—No me malinterpretes, en serio me vuelves loco, y con mallas blancas te ves asombroso—   
—¿Entonces?— Señaló su posición, él aún sobre la barra y Viktor entre sus piernas.  
—Cierto, ¿Qué tal si mañana vienes a mi departamento y tenemos una cita? podemos cenar, ver una película, jugar videojuegos, yo en serio he querido invitarte a salir—Viktor parloteaba rápidamente pero Yuuri colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para detenerlo, se bajó de la barra de un brinco y le dijo:  
— Muy bien a las siete, llevaré las mallas blancas no te preocupes— Y comenzó a caminar hacia sus pertenencias, era hora de irse, Viktor se quedó con la boca abierta mirando como se iba y cuando Yuuri salió por la puerta comenzó a juntar sus cosas para ir tras él corriendo.  
— ¡Yuuuri espera! ¡no sabes mi dirección!— 

Pero Yuuri iba caminando muy rápido hacia la salida sin poder creer todo lo que había hecho dentro del estudio de ballet.


End file.
